Since the advent of photography, in many cases the dynamic range of a scene's luminance that a photograph can capture has been significantly less than the range of luminance perceived by human eyes directly viewing the same scene. Adjustments to the shutter speed, aperture, and film “speed” may help adjust the exposure to adequately capture the portions of the scene (e.g., the person under the umbrella at the beach), but other portions of the scene (e.g., in the beach example, the ocean behind subject) may be over exposed and thus carry little, if any, detail. The limitation regarding dynamic range occurs not only with cameras that utilize film, but also digital cameras that store images as digital files.